Alpha and omega uncut:Season 1
by supernt
Summary: Truent is a man who works for an organization called the the H.u.n.t.e.r.s the hunters target the 4 elementalist reincarnations which is Lilly,Garth,Kate,and Humphrey.will the wolfs of japer be able to survive this assualt
1. Episode 1:The beginning

EPISODE 1:The beginning

Japer Park 10:30 a.m

Lilly opened her eyes and stretched her legs while yawning she looked around to find no one

Lilly: I guess he already left for his alpha duties

Lilly walked outside of her den and looked around yawning when she felt a paw touch her back as she let out a small yelp and turned around preparing to run when she saw a familiar face

Garth: Oh im sorry I didn't mean to scare you

Lilly:Garth!

Lilly's tail wagged with joy at the sight of her mate

Lilly:your back early weren't you hunting.

Garth perked up his ears at her statement

Garth: uhhhh lil.

Lilly: hm?

Garth:* chuckles* lilly I think you over slept

Lilly:WHAT!

H.u.n.t.e.r.s's H.Q-prozon's office(10:40 a.m)

Truent:So let me get this straight you want me to hunt down this wolf because she is a reincarnation of a elementalist and you want me to use our technology to impregnate her and raise her puppies to be on our side ummmmm this sounds crazy to me

Prozon: I am your boss and you shall obey me….. now this wolf she has a special power,but first her look

Truent: fine what does she look like

Prozon the leader of the hunters held up a picture of lilly

Truent: so that's her huh….she's a beautiful one

Prozon: as you can see she has white fur with a little bit of grey and she has lavender eyes

Truent:what reincarnation is she

Prozon:the snow flower princess

Truent: NO WAY….. the snow flower princess!

Prozon:yup and she doesn't even know about her powers, and she has a mate who's a reincarnation

Truent:*sigh* who…

Prozon: Phoenix flame prince

Truent: I cant beat power as strong as the snow flower princess…plus the phoenix flame prince

Prozon:I know you can Truent

Truent:*sigh* ok…wait what does her mate look like I need to know

Prozon held up a picture of Garth

Truent: Wow…hes buff

Truent let out one more sigh and geared up-Truent is a human with advanced martial skills he has black hair that reaches to his neck he usually always wears sunglasses

Truent:im off

Prozon: don't disappoint

With that truent went out into his van and drove away

Prozon then shouts about Garth

Prozon: don't forget flaming red fur with emrald eyes

**WELL THAT BASICLY ENDS THE EPISODE...STAY TUNED FOR MORE**


	2. Episode 2:Lilly's potental

EPISODE 2: Lilly's potential

Jasper park(12:00 p.m.)

Lilly and Garth were frolicking in the fields playing and giggling when they heard two familiar voices

Kate: hey you to

Humphrey: heeeeey

Lilly: hi sis hey Humphrey

Garth:what's up guys

Kate: oh nothing just making sure you guys are ok

Lilly: I'm fine my Garthy makes sure im ok

Garth:since when am I Garthy

Kate and lilly: *giggles*

Lilly:*sniff sniff*

Kate: Lilly are you crying

Garth:you ok

Lilly:ya I just smell something it smells like a…human

Just as Lilly said human Truent jumped from a tree and grabbed Lilly's neck

Lilly:Ack…Ack….*cough*

Garth: HEY get off her

Kate:get away from her

Humphrey: hey!

Garth,Kate,and Humphrey tackled Truent as he fell to the ground dropped Lilly and did a back flip back to his feet

Lilly:*cough*Ack…..*sputter**cough**wheeze*

Garth ran up to Lilly and rubbed her back trying to comfort her

Garth:Lilly LILLY are you ok

Lilly:*wheeze* im….im ok

Truent: hello Lilly….Garth

Lilly: how do you know our names your a human

Truent: ha ha

Truent lunged at her again but this time Garth got in the way and tried to tackle truent,but truent hit Garth in the stomach knocking him down

Lilly:GARTH!

Truent appeared in front of Lilly as he punched her in the stomach

Lilly:*gasp*

Lilly rolled across the ground and laid there wimphering

Kate:LILLY

Humphrey: LILLY

Lilly:….*whimpher*

?:*growl*

Kate:Garth….

Garth:ill tear you apart

Truent: c'mon bring it

As garth launched at Truent Truent threw punch at his chest and kicked him away

Kate:Garth

Garth:*huff**huff* im *huff* not done yet

Garth prepared to attack again when Lilly put a paw infront of him

Lilly:Please no not yet *cough*

Garth:Grrrrrrrr…o-ok

Lilly:why are you doing this what do you want with Garth

Truent:Garth?...oh no no no no no…..im not after Garth

Yet im after …. YOU LILLY

Lilly:wh-what m…m…..m…me

Truent:yes you,you have a special power Lilly

Lilly:p-power what power

Truent:you are one of the elementalist you are the "Snow Flower Princess" and me im Truent I work for the hunters and we need you

Lilly:w-why

Truent: we need your….ummmm uhhhh puppies um yea

Lilly,Garth,Kate,Humphrey:WHAT!

Lilly:so you need to umm…..

Truent:use our technology to…..um impregnate you ummmmm yea

Lilly:but why

Truent:your puppies wil have your powers

Truent thought of a way to bring her confidence down so he could take her by surprise

Truent:so technically your just a freak

Lilly:i…..im…..a…..f…..freak*sob*

Garth: hey back the hell off

Truent:hmmm that white wolf has a lot of potential hahahaha lots of potential and so do you Garth

Lilly*sob *sob*

Truent:she could kill all of you instantly

Lilly:I….I*sob*

Lilly lost control of her emotions at the thought of killing her loved ones and bursted out crying

Garth:ENOUGH! Leave lilly alone or ill make you

Truent:ha try it

Garth lunged at Truent as Truent used a gabget on his watch to shoot a string of electrical energy at Garth

Garth:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Lilly:GARTH!

Garth fell to the ground with his eyes wide with shock,Lilly ran to him and hugged him crying on him

Lilly*sob* leave us alone *sob* please

Truent: I still ave a job to do

Truent then used his watch to shock Lilly

Lilly:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Kate and Humphrey:LILLY!

Lilly fell unconscious s Truent picked Lilly and Garth up

Kate:where are you going,put them down

Truent clicked his boots twice as flames came out of his boots and he started flying

Truent:see ya…I guess…..theese two have some evil puppies to raise…..uhhh that still sound weird

Humphrey:hey get back back…here….and he's gone….Kate what do we do…what just happened…Kate?

Kate:I….I don't know

**That's the end of episode 2 stay tuned for episode 3 coming soon**


	3. Episode 3:Wolf napped

Episode 3:Wolf napped

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S holding cells(1:27 p.m.)_

Lilly groaned as she woke up

Lilly:*groan* huh?

She looked around to find herself in a cage

Garth:*groan*

Lilly:GARTH!

Lilly tackled Garth and hugged him

Garth:im glad your ok too

Lilly:thanks for trying to protect me*sob*

Garth:Lilly…

Lilly:this is all my fault….if I wasn't such a freak you wouldn't be in this situation*cries*

Garth ran up to Lilly he hugged her as he licked and nuzzled her cheek

Garth:you are not a freak

Lilly:yes I am*sob*

Garth:your not

Lilly:yes I am*cries*

Garth:Lilly LILLY LOOK AT Me! Your not a freak you're the most beautiful,caring,loving,and sensual wolf I've ever seen im proud to be married to you and I love you

Lilly hugged Garth tight

Lilly:*sniffle*awwww I love you too

Truent:if your done with this mess I would like to get started

Lilly:…..

Garth: You again,I wont let you get near Lilly

Truent:I was asked to bring out her inner powers so go ahead activate your powers

Lilly:I….I don't know how

Truent:I have a plan

Lilly:w-w-what plan

Lilly started backing up

Truent:this

Truent suddenly appeared infront of Garth befoere he had time to react he was kicked in the stomach

Garth:GAH! ACK

Lilly:GARTH!

Truent went up to Garth again and grabbed his neck giving him repeated blows to his stomach

Garth:ACK AHHHHHH

Lilly:*sob* GARTH

Grth:ac…..ack AHHHHH

Lilly*cries* please stop…..please

Truent:this wouldt happen if you used your powers

Lilly:*sob* I don't know how*sob*I….I'm sorry Garth

Garth:Ack*cough* don't worry Lilly it'll be ok

Garth started coughing up blood and wheezing hard

Lilly:….Garth….

Truent threw Garth's body on the ground as he laid there limp

Lilly:…..G…Garth

Truent:oh well ill find another…..huh

Lilly:GAAAAARRRRRTTTTTHHHHHH

Truent turned around to see a glowing purple aura around Lilly

Lilly:you…..

Truent:ha this is it

Teaars were flowing from Lilly's eyes

Lilly:YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING HIM

**That does it for episode 3 things are really heating up huh?...stay tuned for episode 4**


	4. Episode 4: Power of love

Episode 4:Power of love

Truent:hmmmmm….perfect…but it's not her full power

Lilly:ill make you pay

Lilly unsheathed her claws and cut right through the iron cage bars

Truent:I have an idea to bring out her full power

Lilly:…..

Truent:you really love him don't you?

Lilly:yes, he's everything to me

Truent:well now he's nothing to you

Lilly:what do you mean

Truent:I mean that…I killed him

Lilly:w-what

Truent:I killed him and it was ALL YOUR FAULT

Lilly:I…..I…

Lilly's aura turned to a crimson red

Truent:red… that cant be good

Lilly:h-he was everything to me and you killed him…..I LOVED HIM WITH ALL MY HEART I was so lonely til he came into my life and YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!

Lilly's aura turned to a deep crimson red

Truent:wait…somethings not right….oh no

Truent ran out of the room as fast as he can as a giant crimson explosion accured

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S HOLDING CELLS(3:25 P.M.)_

Lilly groaned as she awoke to a major headache

Lilly:ah my head

?:are you ok

Lilly:huh?

Lilly looked up to see who said that

Garth: I said you ok

Lilly:GARTH!

Lilly tackled Garth into a huge hug and started sobbing on his stomach

Lilly:I *sob* thought you were dead

Garth:no I wasn't I'm not gonna leave you don't worry….OWWWWW

Lilly:oh….sorry

H.U.N.T.E.R.S _HQ(3:40 P.M.)_

Truent:interesting her eyes are violet but her aura turned crimson….hmmmm the rule is your aura is the same color as your eyes hmmmmmmmm her power reacts based on emotion,her love for her mate is strong hmph it could work to her advantage

**And there is episdoe 4 episdoe 5 is gonna be short also some chapters in the future are gonna be longer trust me I have them written down in a note book…stayed tuned for episode 5**


	5. Episode 5:Explanation

Episode 5: Explanation

_Jasper park(6:00 p.m.)_

Kate,Humphrey,eve,and Winston were looking for Lilly and Garth

Kate:dad…..

Winston:everyone keep searching we have to find them

Humphrey:*sigh*

Eve:*sad sigh*oh Lilly please be ok

?:HEEEEEy

Eve:!

Garth was carrying Lilly on his back limping

Eve: LILLY….GARTH

Kate:their injured

They ran to Garth and gently got Lilly off hid back,she was fast asleep

Eve:what happened

Garth:we…we…..

Garth suddenly fell unconscious

Winston:oh no

_Jasper park-Winston and Eve's den(9:00 a.m)_

Garth opened his eyes slowly to see Humphrey,Kate,Eve,and Winston

Garth:uhhhh hi

Kate:were glad your ok

Garth: where's Lilly

Winston:she's sleeping

Winston pointed to Lilly as Garth walked over and sat beside her,he wraped his tail around hers

Eve:we need an explanation

Garth:when I woke up we were in a cage Truent said he wanted to bring out her powers then he started repeatedly striking me when I heard Lilly crying then….I passed out only Lilly knows the rest

They looked at Lilly's sleeping body

Winston:we'll wait till she wakes up

They nodded as Eve,Winston,Kate,and Humphrey let the den,Garth looked at Lilly and smiled at how beautiful she looked,he nuzzled her and laid down going back to sleep

_Jasper park-Winston and Eve's den(10:37 a.m.)_

Lilly woke up and felt someones tail wraped around hers she looked and saw it was Garth's

Lilly:oh my head

She looked around and yawned while stretching her legs

Kate:good morning sis

Lilly:hi sis…..you want an explanatation don't you

Kate:*nods*

Lilly:well after Garth passed out I felt weird I got really angry and a violet aura was around me but it turned crimson I got really mad and then I passed out

Kate:how do you feel about….you know powers

Lilly:I saved Garth so im happy about that but I honestly don't know how I feel

Kate:Lilly…

Lilly:but if that Truent guy ever tries to hurt my Garth il be glad to use them to kick his a….

Humphrey:your awake Lilly

Lilly:hi Humphrey

Humphrey:you have powers soooooo cooooool

Kate:Humphrey!

Lilly:*giggles*

**So that's it for this episode and again the next episode will be diferent so stay tuned**


	6. Episode 6:Truent and Aaron

**Episode 6:Truent and Aaron**

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S HQ-cafateria(1:00 p.m.)_

Truent was sitting down at his table writing in a journal

?:hey truent

Truent:oh hey Aaron

Aaron is a close friend to Truent he has silver hair clear eyes and is a weapon master

Aaron:how was the mission

Truent:a failure….

Truent looked down with a sad expression on hid face

Aaron:wats wrong…..other than failing

Truent:it felt….

Aaron:hm?

Truent:it just felt wrong…she looked so sad without her mate

Aaron:I can only imgine

Truent sighed as he remembered what happened

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

_Garth:ENOUGH! Leave Lilly alone or ill make you_

_Truent:he bring it_

_Truent used a device on his watch to shock Garth_

_Garth:AAAAAHHHHHH_

_Lilly:GARTH!_

_Garth fell to the ground as Lilly ran to him and hugged him while crying on his stomach_

_Lilly:*sob*leave us alone*sob* please_

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

><p>Truent:she looked so miserable<p>

Aaron: heeeeloooooo Truent

Truent:oh sorry I…..kinda spaced out

Aaron:how bout we train

Truent:s-sure

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S HQ(2:00 p.m.)_

Aaron:you ready

Truent:yes

Aaron took out a power bow and shot it at Truent,Truent jumped out of the way and took out his guns

Truent:take this

Truent shot a barrage of bullets at Aaron as Aaron used a power shield

Aaron:hows this

Aaron then threw a flurry of magic attacks at Truent each hitting hi,

Truent:Gah

Truent tried to get up but Aaron had a knife at his neck

Aaron:and I win

Aaron:you seem distant Truent

Truent:I…..

Aaron:she's just and omega geez

Truent:o-omega?

Aaron:it's her rank

Truent:rank?

Aaron:there are alphas and omegas alphas are the hunters,the fighters,and the leaders technically and omegas break up fights and are the bottom rank

Truent:how do you become and alpha

Aaron:I don't know she's and omega because of her solecism

Truent:solecism

Aaron:it means a breach in good manners or a piece of innocent behavior In her case it's a piece of innocent behavior; you know alphas and omegas weren't abel to…*ahem* yea…..but they are now

Truent:whats Garth

Aaron:alpha

Truent look down with sorrow

**And theres episode 6 no Lilly,Garth,Kate, or Humphrey anyways things really start getting good in episode 7 so stay tu****ned**


	7. Episode 7:Love can kill

**Episode 7:Love can kill**

Lilly:Garth went to his duties even though they said he shouldn't but he insisted

Lilly:I should go see what humphrey's doing

?:I think you should just drop dead

Lilly:huh?

Lilly saw a wolf walkng towards her who looked just like kate only with black eyes

Lilly closed her eyes and smiled to answer politely

Lilly:hi there

Ashley:oh shut up you stupid omega

Lilly:huh?

Ashley unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth letting out a small growl

Lilly started backing up

Lilly:I…..I should get going

Lilly started walking away whn she bumped into a grey wolf with black eyes

Tori:well if it isn't the husband stealing omega

Lilly:husband stealing?

Ashley:yea you stole our husband

Lilly:you mean Garth?

Tori tackled Lilly and put her claws to Lilly's throat

Tori:who fucking else

Lilly:eep! Uh i-I'm sorry I didn't know

Tori edged her claws closer

Tori:yea I guess you didn't

Ashley:with you dead we'll go after his heart

Lilly:that's cruel…look I'm sorry but there's no need to go crazy and kill

Tori:did you just call me crazy

Lilly:*gulps*

Tori slashed at Lilly's throat as Lilly moves her head and it hits her chest

Lilly:ow

Humphrey:whats going on?

Lilly:oh thank goodness

Tori and Ashley ran away

Humphrey:Lilly are you ok

Lilly: mmhm*nods*….I guess I'm being hated for being an omega and getting married

Humphrey: c'mon cheer up I think your awesome

Lilly:thanks for cheering me up Humphrey

Humphrey:hey that's what family's for

Truent was in a tree out of sight

Truent:interesting

**And that's it for this episode btw Ashley and Tori never dated Garth before Lilly married him….stay tuned for the next exciting episdoe**


	8. Episode 8:Alliance

**Episode 8:Alliance**

Ashley:damn that fucking omega

Tori:I bet she only wants Garth for hid body

?.?.?:ha ha ha

Ashley:who's there

Truent:hello ladies

Tori:who are you;what do you want

Truent:a guy who need your help

Ashley:how can we help

Truent:ill help you het Lilly but in return you bring her to me deal?

Tori:hmmmmmmm fin

Truent:good….im Truent

_Jasper park-fields(11:00 a.m.)_

Lilly and Garth was sitting together talking and laughing when two female wolfs walked up to them

Ashley and Tori:hello you two

Lilly:it's you two

Ashley:hello Lilly

Tori:Hello Garthy

Garth:ummm…..hi…..do I know you

Ashley:no but Winston wants to talk to you…alone

Garth:oh ok ill go

Garth got prepared to go but Lilly put a paw on his back

Lilly:please don't leave me alone with them

Garth:don't worry they'll keep you safe I'll be right back

Garth ran towards Winston's den

Lilly:oh no

Tori grabbed Lilly's fur on her head and started pulling hard

Lilly:ow ow ow ow ow get off

Tori:your coming with us

Tori pulled Lilly by her fur and threw her down

Ashley:get up

Lilly got up and straightened her fur back

Lilly:what's your problem

Tori clawed Lilly's face

Lilly:AH!

Lilly felt a sharp pain running through her back and yelped it was a sleeping dart

Lilly:ow

Lilly tried to back up but her legs got weak and gave out as she fell to the ground

Lilly:*gasp*

Lilly looked up as the world around her started turning black

Tori:good night little omega

Then…..everything went black

**thats it things are really getting heated stay tuned for episode 9 but for episode 9 im gonna type in a different format for a test so stay tuned**


	9. Episode 9:Evil tactics

**Episode 9:Evil tactics**

**Im wrighting in a different just for a test**

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S HQ-labs(1:00 p.m.)_

Lilly awoken to a lab of somesort

Lilly groaned opening her eyes slowly,she moved her pupils around slowly "what happened" Lilly yawned. "hello omega" someone said, Lilly looked around but she didn't see any one finally some wolf appeared up in view "your awake I see" Tori said. "Its you again" growled Lilly, Tori walked closer as Lilly tried to stand up but couldn't "what did you do to me" Lilly said struggling to stand. "oh nothing just injected you with something so you cant run" Tori said evily Lilly whimpered while struggling to move when Ashley walked up to her. "Truent said if we keep you here we get to torture however we want…..but we cant kill you" Ashley evily said Lilly whimpered in fear "please let em go" Lilly said fearfully, Tori turned to Lilly with her teeth bared "please shut the fuck up…..im thinking on how we'll torture you" Tori stated.

Tears started streaming down Lilly's face, Ashley laughed "serves you right for stealing our husband" Ashley said, Lilly started sobbing "b-but I didn't know" Lilly sputtered. "yea you didn't" Tori said as she pushed a button labeled electrocution on the wall, Lilly suddenly started screaming loudly "s-stop AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE" Lilly screamed,Truent walked in and said "what are you doing to her". "Electrocution" Ashley said as she pushed the button to turn it off,Truent walked up to Lilly with a needle "what's th-that for" Lilly said fearfully Truent covered her muzzle and injected her with the drug,he heard her groan a little in pain as she started falling asleep "shhhh it's ok now shhhhh" Truent said as Lilly fell unconscious. Truent took Lilly with him "I need her for the uhhhhhh impregnation" Truent said walking away

**That's it for that episode not much to say but the next episode is reaaaaaaaly short but stay tuned**


	10. Episode 10:On the trail

**Episode 10:On the trail**

Garth was walking back to the fields thinking

Garth:Winston didn't need me….strange

Garth saw no one was there

Garth:Lilly….LILLY

Garth started looking around

Garth:she wouldn't leave like that…where is she

Garth looked and saw blood

Garth:oh no

Garth sniffed it and his eyes went wide

Garth:LILLY oh no…I have her scent

Garth then ran to the spot where Lilly was

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S forest-middle fields(1:00 p.m.)_

Garth started panting from non-stop running,he started running again when he tripped and hit a low branch the branch then fell down and a door opened

Garth:that's where Lilly is…..dont worry Lilly im coming

**I told you it was short but next episode should make up for it with awesomeness so stayed tuned**


	11. Episode 11:Operation time

**Episode 11:Operation time**

Lilly opened her eyes slowly tiredly and in pain, she tried to stand up but she found out she couldn't move her legs

Lilly:huh….w-what

Truent:oh your awake

Lilly came to full attention to see her legs were chained to a operation table she looked to her right to see operation tools that were bloody she then looked to her left and saw a bunch of needles each with a different color substance

Lilly:*gulp*

Lilly looked at her stomach to make sure that the blood wasn't hers

Truent:don't worr the blood isn't yours also the tools aren't for you…..yet

Lilly:how are you gonna…..you know

Truent:I have my ways

Truent then waks infront of Lilly where her tail is Lilly then put her tail between he rlegs

Lilly:GET AWAY YOU PERVERT

Truent:*im not gonna do what you think I am

Tuent reached over and grabed one of the needles,the color was blue,he put it to her neck and injected it into her

Lilly:w-what did that do

Truent:it neutralized your powers

Lilly went into a panic and thrashed around trying to escape,when suddenly she got shocked

Lilly:AAAAHHHHHH

Truent:hold still

Lilly:no im not gonna let anyone but my mate get me pregnant

Truent:I don't think you have a choice in the matter

Lilly:well….

Truent:SILENCE

Lilly instantly silenced in fear,Truent pressed a button to shock Lilly

Lilly:GAAAAAHH

Truent shut it off as Lilly's eyes started to close as Truent Grabbed a silver substance and injected intomher as her eyes shot open

Lilly:w-what w-was th-th-that

Truent:its adrenaline it makes sure you don't pass out

Lilly was now moving around trying to escape again

Truent:please stop moving….NOW

Lilly started sobbing

Lilly:*sob* please*hiccup* Garth*hiccup* please save me

**Will Garth make it in time ...stay tuned and find out**


	12. Episode 12:Helps arrival

**Episode 12:Helps arrival**

Truent grabbed a green needle

Truent:this is the the impregnation needle….goosh I hate saying that

Lilly:please you don't have to do this

Truent looked in her eyes and saw the fear,he then looked down

Lilly:you don't want to…..do you

Truent:SILENCE…I….I have a duty to fulfil I wont let you or anyone else stop me

Truent began to hold the needle up about to stab it into Lilly's stomach

Lilly:GAAAAARRRTH

Suddenly Lilly heard Truent scream as she opened her eyes and saw….

Lilly:Garth

Garth:im here to save you

Truent:you cant save her

Garth:watch me

Truent:saving her will only just endanger you more

Garth:how the hell so

Truent:do you even know what omega means

Garth:yes it's a rank…

**SILENCE**

Truent:it means "beginning of the end" and in your case…SHE IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Garth:your wrong

Truent:hmph am I?...remember her first power surge…..Something was wrong…her eyes are lavender but her aura was red

Garth:that doesn't mean anything

**SILENCE**

Truent:the rule is that your aura is the same color as your eyes in your case your aura would be emrald,and in hers is lavender,but hers was red that means something's wrong

Garth:your wrong

**SILENCE**

Truent took out a gun and pointed it at Lilly

Truent:leave or I will shoot

Garth:y-you wouldn't

Garth heard a bang as he heard Lilly scream in pain, he looked over and saw blood pouring out her stomach

Garth:Lilly

Lilly's eyes were wide with shock she looked at Garth and coughed up blood

Garth:LILLY

**THINGS ARE GETTING HEATED RIGHT SO STAY TUNED FOR EPISODE 13...  
><strong>


	13. Episode 13:Dead silence

**Episode 13:Dead silence**

Garth:L-Lilly

Garth ran up to Lilly and tried to stop the bleeding,Lilly was lowly weeping in pain

Lilly:*sob*G-Garth it-it hurts

Garth:I know Lilly I know

Truent:that wasn't me

Truent looked behind him and saw someone run

Lilly:G-Garth im feeling sleepy

Garth:please stay with me

Lilly:G-Garth

Lilly eyes started to close

Garth:Lilly please

Lilly:….

Garth:I need you

Truent:…..

Lilly:Gar…

Lilly's eyes closed as she coughed up blood then….dead silence

Garth:Lilly…..Lilly please wake up please

Truent:…..

Garth:YOU…..

Truent:that wasn't me

Garth launched at Truent as Truent tried to dodge but gt hit across the room

Truent:such speed…..wait

Truent saw a emrald aura forming around Garth

Garth:ill destroy you

Truent took out a jet black gun with a blade and a chain on it

Truent:looks like I have no choice

Truent starting shooting as Garth took out his claws and hit the bullets

Truent then threw the gun while holding onto the chain

Garth jumped to the side as Truent pulled on the chain as it came back and cut Garth's face

Truent:give up

Garth:this is for Lilly

Garth put a paw up as a green ball of light appeared

Truent:oh no

Garth shot a green beam of energy at Truent as Truent blocked it

Truent:*huff* *huff*

?.?.?:*cough* *cough*

Garth and Truent:!

**That was sad wasn't it and also who was it that coughed and who shot Lilly find out on the next episode**


	14. Episode 14:Medical attention

**Episode 14:Medical attention**

Garth looked over to see…Lilly coughing up blood

Garth:LILLY

Lilly was coughing up a lot of blood as Garth cut the chains holding her down

Lilly:Garth

Garth:don't worry

Garth licked her cheek and put her on his back he tried to walk out when he saw Truent

Garth:*growl*

Truent turned and walked away

Truent:oh no they got away

Garth:huh

Truent:what are you waiting for leave

Garth:why are you letting us escape

Truent:do I need a reason

Garth ran out the door running back to jasper

_Jasper park-Kate and Humphrey's den(the next night)_

Garth walked into the entrance of the den with Lilly on his back

Eve:Lilly Garth!

Winston:where were you guys we were worried sick

Garth:those hunter bastards but never mind that Lilly needs immediate medical attention

Eve:oh my Lilly*growl* what happened to her

Garth:she was shot

Lilly:*cough* *cough*

Eve:im gonna need some help with healing a gun shot wound

?.?.?:then…let me help

Garth,Eve,and Winston:!

Truent:id be glad to help

Eve:its your fucking fault this happened *growl*

Lilly:*cough* mom *cough* dad

Eve and Winston:Lilly

Truent:she's still alittle drowsy,ill help her get better

Winston:why should we trust you

Truent:I….

Eve:fine

Truent walked up to Lilly,he lightly picked up her ear and whispered something,theb a orb then a orb of light appeared in his hand and he put it over Lilly

Kate held Humphrey's paw

Humphrey:itll be ok

Kate:I feel sorry for Lilly and Garth,Lilly getting shot and in pain while Garth has t sit and watch

Truent:I already said I didn't shoot her

Truent stood up and started walking away

Garth:wait what about Lilly

Truent:she'll be fine don't worry

Truent clicked his boots twice as he started to fly away

Kate:w-wait

Truent:hm….?

Kate:t-thank you

Truent:*turns away* hmph don't thank me…..because next time it wont be so easy

Truent flew away

Eve and the others turned away and looked at Lilly's sleeping body seeing her stomach rise and go down softly as they heard her gentle soft breaths

Garth walked over to Lilly and laid down next to her

Claudette:*yawn* mom what's wrong with aunty Lilly

Kate:nothing hun please go back to bed

Claudette:ok mom

Garth:*zzzzz

Kate:someone had a long day

Kate walked over to Lilly and observed her stomach

Kate:her wounds are completely gone…..hm?so are Garths and he wasn't healed by Truent hmmmmmm interesting

Eve:poor thing

Lilly:*zzzz

Garth:*zzzzz

Kate:*sigh*

**That will do it for this episode what did Truent whisper in Lilly's ear stay tuned and find out(p.s. it will be in a later episode like 27)**


	15. Episode 15:Howl power

**E****pisdoe 15:Howl power**

_Jasper park-Lilly and Garth's den(10:35 p.m.)_

Lilly and Garth were in front of their den beginning to howl

Lilly:ready?

Garth:ready

Lilly and Garth began howling in unison forabout 20 mins.

?.?.?:wow so talented

Lilly and Garth:!.!.!.!

Truent:that sounded splendid

Garth:*growl* what do you want

Truent:a howl like that means you must be some of the chosen singers

Lily:what's that

Truent:oh you'll figure it out…..but lets play a little game….do you like games

Lilly:I-I like games

Truent:then you'll like this one

Truent rean at Lilly with a knif,Lilly dodged as arth tried to help

Lilly:I don't like this game

Truent threw a cube at Garth,the cube turned into a energy cage

Garth:whats this…let me out

Truent:use your howl to get out

Garth:how am I…

**SILENCE**

Truent:put you power into your howl

Garth:I

**SILENCE**

Truent:I'll explain,you have 4 types of howls a regular howl, a sad howl, a singing howl, and attackhowl,now send power to your regular howl

Just then Truent heard a sweet beautiful howl…..it was from Lilly

Truent looked at Lilly and looked down

Truent:not quite that wasa singing howl

Garth tries to do what Truent said

Truent:!

Garth got it right and the force of the howl shattered the cage and knocked Truent into a tree

Truent:Gah!

Lilly:you did it

Lilly ran to Garth and licked his muzzle

Garth:heh heh well it was

**SILENCE**

Truent:hmph well done

Truent used his boots to fly away

Lilly:w-was he helping us


	16. Episode 16:Revenge part1

**Episode 16:Revenge part1**

Ashley:how the hell did the omega get away

Truent:I guess they were to strong for me

Tori:BULLSHIT you totally over power them

Ashley:because of your stupidity the omeg got away,so…

**SILENCE**

Truent:if you want her go fing her then

Tori:heh heh that's exactly what we'll do

_Jasper park-fields(12:01 p.m.)_

Lilly,Garth,Kate,and Humphrey were enjoying spending time with each other

Lilly and Garth:*Giggle*

Kate andHumphrey:*laughing*

Garth:*rabble*

Lilly,Kate, and Humphrey:*laughing*

Lilly's tail was swaying back and forth when her ears perked up and her tail instantly went up

Lilly*shiver*

Humphrey:you ok?

Lilly:I felt something…weird

Kate:*blush*uhhhhhh Lilly

Lilly:not like that…something evil

?.?.?:well well well

Two female wolves walkd up but their faces were covered up by masks(obviously Tori and Ashley)

Tori:if It isn't the husband stealing omega bitch

Lilly:Hey!

Kate:don't you dare call my sister a bitch

Lilly:it's you two again

Kate:you know these two?

Lilly:I don't know their names,but they claim I "stole Garth from them"

Garth what! First of all I never sincerely loved someone but Lilly and second ive never dated someone

Tori:aww this omega seduced him now he's confused

Garth,Lilly,Kate,Humphrey:se-duced

Ashley:we'll save you hun

Garth:…..uhhhh

Tori held a paw up as a dark orb of light formed in her paw

Garth:everyone move!

She shot a dark ball ofenergy at Lilly as Garth tackled her moving her out of the way

Truent was standing in a near by tree

Truent:how do those two have powers I didn't give them any so that means…..prozon

Kate:are you insane

Tori:buzz off,im after the omega

Ashley appeared out of nowhere behind Lilly, Lilly turned around and trried to dodge but got cut on her face

Lilly: Gah!

Garth:Lilly!

Lilly:im…..im ok

Tori:you wont be

Garth:don't you dare touch h…

Before Garth could say her Ashley licked him on the muzzle

Garth:…..h…..e….r

Ashley:does that make you mad omega

Ashley could see Lilly was furious

Ashley started walking towards Garth again,Garth looked to surprised to mo move

Ashley:*evil giggle*

Lilly ran at Ashley and bit her neck tossing her to the side

Lilly:Garth!

Lilly licked Garth's cheek as Garth shook his head snaping out of it

Garth:huh…..well that was….weird

Ashley:why you little bitch

Tori appeared behind Lilly as Garth pushed her away

Tori awwww sweetie don't let her seduce you with her body anymore

Lilly:seduce…..with my body

Tori:why be with a useless worthless omega whe you can be with a high sexy alphas like us

Lilly*gasp*

Garth,Kate,Humphrey:Lilly….

Lilly started shivering with her eyes wide

Kate:Lilly whats wrong

Lilly held her head looking in shear horror as tears started rolling down her face

Truent:hm?whats wrong with her….it looks like…..she's remembering something

* * *

><p>(lilly's flashback)<p>

_Jasper park-river bank(?:?)_

There was a little white puppy walking along the river was Lilly,she was walking and looked kinda sad

Puppy Lilly:*humming*

Lilly sat down to take a drink when a grey wolf with black eyes came up behing her

?.?.?:hey omega!

Puppy Lilly:hm?

The grey omega kicked Lilly into the river

Puppy Lilly:eeep

Lilly fell into the river as the grey wolf held her under,the grey wolf's name was Troy he had a group of alphas a guy named Dan and a girl named Bonnie

Lilly finally got back on land coughing up water

Puppy Lilly:*cough*Troy

Troy:hahahaha

Dan:enjoy your bath?

Troy and his group started walking away

Troy:she's just a useless worthless omega

Troy was gone but Lilly put her head down and started crying

Puppy Lilly:why does everyone hate me

(end of flash back)

* * *

><p>Lilly:no….no…..NOOOOOOOOOO<p>

Garth:LILLY!

Garth,Kate,and Humphrey ran up to the now shivering,crying,and scared Lilly

* * *

><p><strong>Things are really heating up stay tuned for the next episode<strong>


	17. Episode 17:Revenge part2

**Episode 17:Revenge part2**

Tori:haha wow what a baby

Garth:SHUT UP

Tori:*evil laugh*

Tori appeared in front of the crying Lilly and punched her in the stomach

Lilly:GAH!*cough* *cough*

Garth tried to punch Tori she licked his muzzle and shoved him away softly

Lilly:*crying* grrrrrAshley:aww are we making you mad

Garth wiped off his muzzle as Ashley licked his muzzle shoving him as Kate caught him

They both came up repeatedly kissing Garth as he tried to hit them away but failed

Lilly:STOOOP IIIIIIIITTTT

Lilly was breathing heavily suddenly a huge lavender aura formed around Lilly

Ashley and Tori charged at Lilly as Lilly used her paw to stop Tori and hit her away with her tail,she then turne and flipped over Ashley grabbing her and throwing her

Tori:damnit

Lilly looked at them with glowing twinkling lavender eyes

Tori:no we weill have our revenge

Ashley:you cant beat us

Suddenly Tori and Ashley started glowing black they rushed at Lilly both hitting her every which way then threw her

Lilly:!.!.!

Garth ran and caught her

Garth:you ok

Kate:Lilly….what is that lavender stuff around you

Truent:its called aura

Humphrey:it's you ok

Truent:aura is the flower power so strong it appears visible

Kate:are you here to fight us too

Truent:nope….just spectate

Tori appeared behind Lilly as Lilly pushed her away

Tori:TRUENT come help us don't just stand…

**SILENCE**

Truent:this is your quest not mine

Ashley:hmph fine

Asgley got an idea

Ashley:heh heh

Ashley ran and tackled Humphrey

Ashley:give up or THIS omega dies

Kate:Humphrey

Humphrey:ill be ok

Ashley shot dark sparks at Humphrey

Humphrey:Gaaaaaahhhhhhh

Lilly:I…I…

Garth:…..

Ashley:well

Lilly:I….I..I

Lilly looked at Kate,she looked really worried

Lilly:I…give up

Ashley chargd at Lilly and punched her hard In the stomach

Lilly:GAAAAAAHHHHH

Lilly coughed up blood and fell on the floor unconscious

Garth:LILLY!


	18. Episode 18:Revenge part3

**Episode 18:Revenge part3**

_Jasper park-?.?.?(?:?)_

Lilly woke up opening her eyes slowly,she knew she wa in jasper,but no part she was familiar with; she tried to walk forward but her legs were chained to a tree she could only walk 1o inches from where she woke up

Ashley:revenge is so sweet

Tori:kill you of course

Ashley:but first torture you

Lilly*gulps*

Ashey:shoulda thought twice husband stealer

Lilly:I already said I didn't know

Tori:oh shut up you worthless omega

Lilly froze up again lost in thought and started crying like last time

Lilly:I….I…worthless….I

Ashley:hey Tori what is she again

Tori:a worthless piece of…..

**SILENCE**

Ashley:oh great it's mister silence

Truent:hurry up go get the torture material

Tori:fine

As Tori and Ashley left Truent kneeled down facing a now weeping Lilly

Lilly:*sob*h-huh

Truent raised s knife above Lilly as Lilly closed her eyes waiting for the killing blow then…Truent cut something

Lilly opened her eyes wondering what Truent cut

Lilly:hu

She looked to see the chains around her legs shattered

Lilly:why are you helping me

Truent:…..I still need you alive

Lilly:but…

**SILENCE**

Truent:shut up and go

Lilly:ok…ok

Lilly turned and ran ,she finally knew where she was,she was in somepart of the eastern territory some parts Garth showed her

Lilly was running and ran into kate

Kate:oof

Lilly:oh im so sorry…..Kate

Kate:Lilly

Kate ran up and hugged Lilly

Humphrey and Garth appeared

Humphrey:hey there you are

Garth:Lilly!

Garth ran up and hugged Lilly

Garth:how'd you get away

Lilly:Truent helped me

Kate,Humphrey,Garth:TRUENT

Lilly:*nods*mmhmm

Kate:that Truent is an add character

Lilly:he saved me three times now

Garth:what's he planning

**So ****that about ends this episode is Truent really helping Lilly for good or is he really planning something stay tuned to find out**


	19. Episode 19:Plan of attack

**Episode 19:Plan of attack**

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S HQ-Prozon's office(11:45 a.m.)_

Truent and Aaron were in Prozon's office

Prozon:I need answers

Aaron:about what sir

Prozon:that Lilly character

Truent:what about her

Prozon:I need you to push her to her limits

Truent:*blush*wait WHAT

Prozon:not like that boy, I need you to make her angry really angry and Aaron will help

Truent:im on it

_Jasper park-fields(hunting hours)_

Garth and Kate were hunting along with other alphas

Garth:Kate

Kate:yea

Garth:you take left

Kate:ok

Just as they were about to attack they heard an explosion

Garth:what was that

Truent:whats up Garth

Garth:Truent

Truent:hello Mrs. Kate

Kate:what do you want

Hutch:Kate who is…

**SILENCE**

Truent:Im here for you Garth I have a plan for a certain white furred wolf

Can-do:Garth Is he talking about Lilly

Truent:let the games begin

Truent flew at garth with a knife out

Hutch:ill help

Hutch and Kate saw two energy aarows coming at them as they dodged

Aaron:I'll be your opponent

Aaron pointed to Kate,Can-do, and Hutch

Aaron:Hutch doesn't even like omegas*chuckles*

?.?.?:whats going on

Garthh and the others looked over to see who was talking….it was Lilly and it looked like she just woke up

Truent:AH!there she is just in time

Truent charged at Garth again as Garth rolled to the side

Lilly:GARTH!?

Garth tried to dodge Truent's attacks the best he could but kept getting cut by his knife;Truent cut Garth then punched him in the chest making him roll

Garth:Gah* *pant*

Lilly ran up to Garth helping him up

Lilly:T-Truent what…

**SILENCE**

Truent:hmph*smirk*you wanna know what im doing

Truent ran up and grabbed Garth by his fur

Grarth:gah

Lilly"Garth!

Truent:you wanna know so bad…THIS IS WHAT

Truent grabbed a knife and stabbed Garth

Garth:GAH!

Lilly:GARTH!

Kate:GARTH!

Truent droped Garth as he laid there moitionless

Lilly:G.G.G….Garth

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this episode next one is gonna be good so stayed tuned for the next episode<br>p. u wanna here how Truent says silence and inbox me ill show you ^^**


	20. Episode 20:True power

**Episdoe 20:True power**

Lilly:GAAAAARRRRRTTTHHHH

Lilly ran to Garth's motionless body she was crying uncontrollably

Kate!...

Lilly was holding her head down on Garth's bloody stomach tears flowing off her face whispering no….no…then finally

Lilly:NOOOOOOO

A huge red aura appeared around Lilly

Kate:L-Lilly

Lilly stood up slowly

Kate:Lilly

Lilly looked up as her eyes were no longer lavender they were a shade of vermillion

Truent:I knew it

Kate walked up to Lilly

Kate:L-Lilly your eyes are red

Lilly was suddenly gone and was behind Truent

Truent:wha…..

Lilly kicked Truent a yard away and kept hitting him back and forth

Truent:*huff* *huff*

Lilly:*glare*

Truent:this is the evil in your heart now show me your TRUE POWER

Kate:my sister is not…..

**SILENCE**

Truent:the "**Snow Flower Princess**" had a mix personality she had a demon inside her based on emotions just like the omega over there

Lilly:*glare*

Kate noticed the fur on Lilly's head was longer

Lilly:Kate….please back away

Lilly walked towards Truent

They began clashing blows,his knife against her claws

Truent stopped ataacking

This isn't your full power

Lilly*glare*and

Truent:show me your true power or ill kill more people that you love

Lilly charged at him even more angry

Truent:come on lets do this

Jasper park-valley(5:00 p.m.)

Kate:they just keep going and going

Aaron:hmmm….

Hmuphrey,Eve, and Winston came running to see what was going on

Winston: whats going on

Humphrey:is that…..

Eve:Lilly

Lilly and Truent stopped fighting

Lilly:*huff* *huff*

Truent:*pant* hmph the gangs all here

Eve:oh no….Garth

Eve and Humphrey ran up to Garth

Eve:how did this happen

Humphrey:whats up with Lilly's look,her eyes are red and her fur is longer

Aaron:it looks like their going to do one final strike

Lilly charged at Truent for a final attack and Truent charged at Lilly also…..and then

A explosion of smoke accured,the smoke cleared up to reveal….(scroll down)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.They both impailed eachother

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man didn't expect that did will fall first find out next episode<strong>


	21. Episode 21:Secrets

**Episode 21:secrets**

Kate:!...

Eve:!...

Winston:!...

Humphrey:!...

Aaron:!...

Can-do:!...

Truents eyes were wide he looked down and saw Lilly's paw through his stomach

Truent:!...how

Lilly looked and saw Truents knife through her,her vermillion eyes went wide

No one spoke everyone was waiting to see who would fall first….and then

Lilly:!...ehh

Lilly's eyes turned back to its lavender color the red aura around her disappeared then….

Eve:L-Lilly

Lilly started violently puking up blood

Kate and Humphrey:L-Lilly!

Lilly:!

Lilly fell down to the ground still puking up blood….then she fell unconscious

Eve,Winston,Huphrey,Kate,and Can-do ran to Lilly all worried

Truent:!...

Truent coughed up blood violently

Aaron:Tr-Truent

Truent fell to his knees breathing heavily

Aaron:Truent!

Aaron ran to Truent and helped him up

Truent:don't worry im ok well it seems we've come to a tie hmph this isn't over

Truent clicked his boots as him and Aaron flew away

Eve:what

Winston:just

Kate and Humphrey:HAPPENED

_Jasper park-Eve and winston's den(9:30 a.m.)_

Lilly woke up making a painful groaning noise as she opened her eyes

Kate:DAD! She's waking up

Lilly:h-huh K-Kate!?

Kate*sob*L-Lilly

Humphrey:im glad your ok

Kate and Humphrey ran up and hugged Lilly

Lilly:*weak giggle*thanks…owww!

Kate and Humphrey:sorry

Lilly:wheres Garth

Kate:oh…..uhhhhh

Lilly:*gasp*please don't tell me he's

Kate:no….hes not dead just…he hasn't woke up since the incident

Lilly:oh…

Lilly looked down sadly filled with sorrow

Lilly:ummmmmmmm? Kate

Kate:yes

Lilly:excuse me for asking but…..

Kate:hm?

Lilly:what happened

Kate:!

Humphrey:!

Lilly:why are you looking at me like that

Kate:do you really not remember what happened

Lilly:no

Kate walked over and started whispering to Humphery

Kate:we better not tell her about…..you know

Humphrey:agreed

Lilly:so…..did anything happen

Humphrey:*giggle*no no nothing at all

Kate:mhmm nothing at all heh heh

Lilly:?

Lilly:its just…..hope Garth's ok

?.?.?:im not gonna be taken down so easily

Lilly,kate,And Humphrey:!

Garth:im fine don't worry

Lilly:Garth!

Lilly ran to Garth and nuzzled him,Garth returned the nuzzle

Kate:hmmmmm

Kate went up to Lilly and picked her up

Lilly:heeeeey

Kate:Humphrey see anything

Humphrey went over and looked at Lilly's stomach, and what he saw was shocking

Lilly:what are you guys doing

Humphrey:!

Kate:what do you see

Humphrey went and whispered in kates ear

Humphrey:her wounds are gone and the blood stain is still there

Kate:what!

Kate accidently dropped Lilly

Llly:ow Kate:oops sorry

Lilly sat down and observed her stomach

Lilly:is that…blood?

Lilly:kate….what happened

Kate:nothing you should be worried about

Lilly:are you sure

Kate:mhmm

Lilly:o-ok I…I trust you

Kate hugged Lilly

Kate:your ok sis….i promise

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ok that ends that episode ive got season 2 and 3 of Alpha and omega uncut planned and im already writing it but next episode is gonna be a real shocker so stay tunned ^^<strong>


	22. Episode 22:New reincarnations

**Episode 22:New reincarnations**

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S HQ-urgent care quarters(11:05 p.m.)_

Truent was laying down in a medical bed unconscious and hooked up to medical machines

Prozon:pitiful….Aaron tell him next time I expect better

Prozon turned around and left the room

Aaron:hmph….how did she overpower you*sigh*

Aaron:hmmm I need to go over there and investigate…..dont worry Truent ill go gather info for you

Aaron turned around left the room and headed for jasper

_Jasper park-Kate and Humphrey's den(12:00 a.m.)_

Kate and Humphrey were outside talking

Kate:why were their injuries gone,not that im complaining…..but

Kate turned around and saw Lilly and Garth sleeping with Lilly using Garth's tail as a pillow along with Stinky, Claudette, and Runt using Lilly's tail as a pillow

Kate:I hate lying to her

Humphrey:*sigh*I know how you feel

Kate:you know the fact that she has powers she's taking it well

?.?.?:hello alpha and omega

Kate:huh!

Aaron:I request you give me the omega named Lilly

Kate:as if we'll give her to you

Aaron:ok then fine

Aaron took the bow off his back and pulled the string as a magic aarow formed, he let go as the aarow fired

Kate:watch out

Kate grabbed Humphrey and jumped out the way

As soon as she recovered sha was kicked in the face by Aaron

Kate:gah

Kate slammed into a tree

Aaron:now Humphrey give me the omega

Humphrey:you'll have to force me to….

Aaron appeared in front of Humphrey

Aaron:ok I will

He grabbed Humphrey by the neck and tossed him into the air,he then shot a bow into the air as it went through Humphrey's stomach

Humphrey:Gahhh!

Humphrey fell to the ground

Aaron:hmph weak

Kate:NOOOO

Aaron:!

Kate:that's it first you hurt my sister and now Humphrey

A hazelnut aura formed around Kate and a blue one around Humphrey,Humphrey stood up as his wounds dissapered

Aaron was using his gauntlet to take a video

Aaron:hmph I got all the data I need

Aaron:byeee

Kate:!

Humphrey:!

Kate:he's gone

The aura around them dissapered

Kate ran up to Humphrey and hugged him

Kate:are you ok

Humphrey:I think so 

* * *

><p><strong>yup next episode a new character is introduced ^^ i think you'll like him so stay tuned<strong>


	23. Episode 23:Nightshade

**Episode 23:Nightshade**

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S HQ-Prozon's office(11:00 p.m. the next day)_

Prozon:I guess we need to call HIM in

Aaron:him?

Prozon:yes Nightshade

Aaron:N-NIGHTSHADE

Truent was watching secretly listening to their conversation quietly

Nightshade:hmph I heard my name

Prozon:oh shit*huff* *huff* you me

Nightshade:hmph why do you need me sir?

Prozon:we need your…power

Aaron:you don't mean

Prozon:yes the dead dreams

Nightshade:hmph im on it sir

Nightshade turned and walked out the office/nightshade has long black hair he wears a mask that extends from his eyes to the tip of his nose he wears a long black coat and black jeans,and he always has a scythe

Truent:why in the world are they sending Nightshade out

_Jasper park-Kate and Humphrey's den(12:42 a.m.)_

Lilly and Garth were staying in Kate and Humphrey's den until they fully recovered sitting outside the den

Lilly:I wanna believe Kate but….

Garth:your not sure are you

Lilly:*nods no*no, im not

Garth:your safty is my number one priority right now

Lilly rested her head on Garth's shoulder

Lilly:I can always count on you

?.?.?:awwww how sweet

Garth and Lilly:!

?.?.?:hmph it makes me sick

Lilly:w-who are you

?.?.?:me?...my name is Nightshade

Garth:what do you want

Nightshade:I wanna see you sleep

Lilly:s-sleep

Truent was hiding in a nearby tree

Nightshade:hmph

Nightshade started waking towards Lilly and Garth

Garth stepped infront of Lilly

Garth:Stay away

Nightshade suddenly arched his arms to his side and spreaded his legs 12 inches apart

Lilly:w-what are you doing

Nightshade:hmph*smirk*

Truent:grrrrr….here it comes

Nightshade:Dead…..Dreams

A black pulse of energy came out of hi and went through Lilly and Garth

Gaarth:!

Lilly:GAH!

Lilly and Garth's eyes went wide as they both fell to the ground

Kate:hey who are you!

Humphrey:what did you do to them

Nightshade just smirked and teleported into a mist of dark energy…and he was gone

Kate:what do we do

Humphrrey:uh….ummmm

Truent:hmph hello you two

Kate:*growl*you….I thought Lilly showed you who's boss last time

Humphrey:what did that guy do to them

Truent:its called a Dead Dream

Kate:what is that

Truent:he puts you to sleep,the destination in your dream is a horrific place and the only way out is to solve the puzzles if any, and try to find a spiritual passageway out…technically a door

Kate:oh no this is horrible

Truent:oh yea if they get hurt in the dream they get hurt in real life so if they die in the dream they die out the dream

Kate:wh-what

Humphrey:th-that's

Truent:horrible I know 

* * *

><p><strong>yup next episode you get to witness a dead dream so stay tuned<strong>


	24. Episode 24:Dead dreams

**Episode 24:Dead Dreams**

_Inside the Dead Dream(no time frame)_

Lilly:*groan*what happened

Garth:your awake

Kate:Lilly,Garth can you hear me

Lilly:Kate where are you I cant see you

Kate:im outside your dream

Lilly:dream? What do you mean

Kate:ill explain later

Truent:listen to me you need to find a door of some sorts….you'll know when you find it

_Inside the Dead Dreams(later)_

Garth was walking looking around,he saw Lilly was right next to him

?.?.?:*growl*

Lilly:please tell me that was you

Garth:*shakes head*it wasn't

?.?.?:*GROWL*

Lilly:EEEEEPPPP

Garth felt Lilly suddenly get closer he felt her soft fur against him also he felt what he thought was shaking and shivering

Garth:…..Lilly

Lilly:hm?

Garth:ill keep you safe don't worry

Lilly nuzzled Garth sweetly

Lilly:don't worry im ok

?.?.?:*roar*

Lilly:eeep*shiver*

Garth:that sounded close

The surroundings they were in was a sewer looking place with some old looking doors

Garth:Lilly we need to hide

Lilly:o-ok

Lilly and Garth were hiding when they saw a giant shadow past by

Lilly:*gasp*

Garth held Lilly's muzzle so she wouldn't scream

Garth:its gone

Lilly:*sigh*

_Inside the Dead Dream(later)_

Lilly and Garth were still walking when Lilly gasped

Garth:whats wrong

Lilly:there that…..thing is and there's no where to hide

The shadow edges closer to them as Garth stepped infornt of Lilly

Garth:Lilly stay behind m…..

The shadow was suddenly behind Lilly and it turned out to be a giant beast

Lilly:wh-wha…

It grabbed Lilly and threw it into the wall

Lilly:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH….ooowww

Garth:LIL AAAAAHHHHHHH

It threw Garth also

Lilly:G-Garth

It appeared in front of Lilly and hit her in the stomach so hard it launched her into another wall

Lilly:!

Lilly started coughing up blood

_(real life)_

Suddenly…..Lilly started coughing up blood

Kate:!

Humphrey:eh!

Truent:hmph looks like they ran into…The Dead Killer

Kate:! D-Dead K-Killer 

* * *

><p><strong>WOW NOW THERE IS A MONSTER WILL LILLY AND GARTH SURVIVE STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT<strong>


	25. Episode 25:Dead killer

**Episode 25:Dead Killer**

_(Inside the Dead Dream)_

Lilly*wheeze*

Garth:LILLY!

Lilly:*huff*

Garth:you'll pay for that

Dead Killer:*roar*

Dead Killer grabbed Garth and threw him on the ground hard

Garth:GAH!

_(real life)_

Garth:GAH!

Kate:G-Garth L-Lilly

_(Dead Dreams)_

The dead killer was tossing Garth around slaming him on everything

Garth:GAAAAH

Lilly:hold on Garth

Lilly jumped on the Dead killer and but into his neck and wrestled him to the gorund,she then ran to Garth's side and helped him up

Garth:that was a nice neck bite

Lilly:well you were the one who gave me lessons*giggle*

Garth:yup…you're a fast learner

Lilly:are you ok

Garth:mhmm

Dead Killer:*RAWR*

The Dead killer grabbed Lilly's neck trying to choke her

Lilly:*choke*Ack….Ack

Garth:LILLY!

_(Real life)_

Lilly suddenly started coughing and wheezing

Kate:she's choking

Treunt was sitting up against a rock with his arms crossed

Truent:don't worry

Kate:b-but…..

_(Dead Dreams)_

Lilly looked like she was passing out

Lilly:…

Garth:hold on Lilly

Garth suddenly arched his foreleg up and shot a giant fire ball at the monster

Deadkiller:*screeeeech*

It dropped Lilly as Garth caught her,the Dead killer started fleeing

Lilly:how'd you do that

Garth:*nuzzle*I just really wanted to save you

Lilly:8nuzzle*thank you

Suddenly a shiny door appeared

Lilly:do…..do you think

Garth:it just might be the way out

Lilly put her paw on Garth's and nodded

Lilly:let's go 

* * *

><p><strong>That was amazing was it not and also thx for the wounderful reviews stay tuned for the next episode<strong>


	26. Episode 26:Awoken

**Episode 26:Awoken**

Lilly and Garth opened there eyes slowly as they began getting more attentive

Kate:oh my gosh are you ok

Lilly slowly nodded as Garth stood up and shook his head

Kate:you guys look drained

Garth:I feel drained

Lilly:m-me too

Truent:the Dead Dreams zap your energy

Lilly:Tr-Truent

Truent:hmph

Truent turned away and started walking away

Lilly:Tr-Truent w-wait

Truent turned his head towards Lilly but kept his body forward

Truent:hm?

Lilly:…

Lilly looked speechless

Truent tured back around

Truent:hmph we are far from friends so don't give me that look

What happened next was shocking

Lilly ran up to Truent and….hugged him

Truent:!?

Garth:!

Kate:!

Humphrey:!

Truent:w-what are you doing

Kate:uh….

Truent:g-get off

Truent thinking:wow she feels so soft and warm*blush*she's just like

Truent:uhhhhh…..uh

Truent reached down to Lilly as Garth got prepared to attack

Lilly looked up at him

Trunet put his hand on Lilly's head petting her,Lilly closed her eyes snuggling with his hand wagging her tail

Kate:awwww

Truent started scratching behind her ears as she licked his hand

Lilly began to realize what she was doing and backed up

Lilly:oh…uh s-sorry

Truent:*blushes*uhh….im…..leaving

Truent used his boots to fly away

Lilly:sorry….instinct*sigh*hes a good guy I know he is

Garth:how can you be so sure

Lilly:cause…..I….can tell

Kate:oh yea what did he whisper in your ear when you got shot an he healed you

Lilly:im not sure,it sounded like…..im sorry

Humphrey:what!?

Kate:im

Garth:SORRY! 

* * *

><p><strong>it look like Lilly reminds Truent of someone who is it i wounder stay tuned to find out<strong>


	27. Episode 27:Dawn of Nightshade

**Episode 27:Dawn of Nightshade**

_H.U.N.T.E.R.S HQ-Meeting room(7:30 a.m.)_

Prozon:THAT'S IT Hunters….attention,I need the following four operatives to come forth….Truent

Truent:yes sir

Prozon:Aaron

Aaron:yes sir

Prozon:Misaka

Misaka:*giggle* ok

Misaka is a rank 9 in the Hunters she has long brown hair and brown eyes(she is also the one who shot Lilly)

Prozon:and Nightshade

Nightshade:hmph here

Prozon:hahahaha…the time for action is now retrieve the omega and kill anyone I your way

_Jasper park-Lilly and Garth's den(10:30 p.m.)_

Garth was watching Lilly sleep he was sitting outside the den

Garth:Lilly I promise ill protect you

Nightshade:aww isn't that cute

Truent:ha yup

Garth:!

Nightshade you seem surprised

Truent:now hand over the omega

Garth:never

Ngihtshade:fine have it your way

Lilly:*yawn*Garth?

Garth:Lilly get behind me

Lilly:w-whats going on…Truent!

**SILENCE**

Truent:don't act so surprised I told you im not your friend

Nightshade:enough chit chat lets role

Nightshade took out a jet black gun and pointed it at Garth

Nightshade:bye bye

Garth grabbed Lilly rolling to the side when Nightshade shot a barrage of bullets at them, Garth recovered seeing Truent with two knives slashing at him,Garth had no choice but to take the hits

Garth:Gah*pants*

Nightshade:Truent stay back their mine

Nightshade started shooting again, Garth shoved Lilly out of the way while flipping to the side

Nightshade:hmph is that all you have

He ran over to Lilly with the gun to her stomach

Nightshade:bye bye

Before he could shoot,garth pushed Lilly out of the way

Nightshade pressed a button shooting Garth in the stomach

Garth:ga!

Lilly:NO

Lilly ran to Garth grabbing him

Lilly:ypu don't have to protect me

Garth:no…..I do…..I promised….I plan to keep it

Garth charged at Nightshade,determination deep in his eyes

Nightshade*yawn*

Nightshade held his gun up shooting Garth three more times each in his stomach

Garth:ack*pant*…no….not yet

He ran at him again,and again he got shot

Lilly:!

Lilly ran up to Garth hugging his bloody body tight

Lilly:please Garth stop*sob*please

Garth:n-no

Again he ran at Nightshade…but this time

Nightshade:enough

He shot Garth in the chest and threw him in the air he then pressed a button on his gun transforming it into a scythe

Nightshade:Dead slash

He slashed his scythe up slashing Garth straight in his stomach

Garth:GAAAAAAHHHH

Lilly:NOOOOOO

Garth fell infront of Lilly he was bleeding out badly and struggling to breathe

Lilly:n…..no

?.?.?and?.?.?:AAAAAHHHH

Lilly looked over to see who was screaming,she saw Misaka and Aaron carrying an unconscious Kate and Humphrey

Misaka:*sigh*all done

They dropped Kate and Humphrey next to the barley breathing Garth

Lilly:uh…..wh-what

Nightshade:looks like you're the only one left…..but just to make sure

The scythe transformed back into a gun and he shot Kate,Garth and Humphrey again….they all stopped breathing

Nightshade:your all alone….doesnt that make you afraid

Lilly:…..

Misaka:ummmm Nighty…what sarong with the omega

Lilly:grrrrr*growl*

A dark vermillion aura formed around Lilly as the fur on her head grew longer and her eyes changed to red

Nightshade:hm?

Aaron:agh this again

Truent:hmph*smirk*you made a big mistake

Lilly looked at Night shade,but it wasn't a look of sadness or loneliness or even confusion but a look of….

Lilly*giggle*

Happiness

Lilly:*giggle*

**whats rong with Lilly find out next episode**


	28. Episode 28:The first verse

**Episode 28:The first verse **

Lilly:hahahaahahhaa*giggle*hahahahahahaa

Lilly was looking down,but then she looked back up…..and…

Lilly:HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

She had tears streaming down form her eyes and a insane smile on her face

Lilly:you think you have won*giggle*you say you control death

Nightshade:hmph I am death

Lilly:hahaha let me show you…..DEATH'S SONG

Truent:s-song? It cant be…..she's using her singer powers

Nightshade:ha! Fine bring it

Nightshade transformed his weapon back into a scythe

Lilly:*sigh*

Lilly calmed down and sighed beginning to sing

Lilly:*giggle*time to dance death boy*wink*

* * *

><p>(chosen song)<p>

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Gods are warring

Sorrow never-ending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the abyss

Backwater town where nothing happens

Don't let disguises fool you

Evil is coming from everywhere

Destroying all that we believe is good

My mother's ghost still haunts me now

Fortune abandoned by God

Nothing can bring her back to me

Now I will seek to rage heaven's doors

There is no mercy, compassion in the world

Embrace the chaos

For in the end that is All

Now the universe is broken, lost its force

Turn your back on all you have loved

For it is

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Gods are warring

Sorrow never-ending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the abyss

Creation desperate

Waiting for a

Miracle to transcend all war

Watch how the bloodlust of the divine

Throw out its hatred for all time

There is no mercy, compassion in the world

Embrace the chaos

For in the end that is All

Now the universe is broken, lost its force

Turn your back on all you have loved

For it is

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Gods are warring

Sorrow never-ending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the end, to the abyss

End as beginning

And so it will be

Alpha Omega

The end that you see

{Gone in a second}

{Gods are warring}

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Gods are warring

Sorrow never-ending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the end, to the abyss  
>(end of song))<p>

* * *

><p>Garth,Kate and Humphrey woke up there wounds completely healed and Garth had an green aura around him,Kate hazzlenut, and Humphrey blue<p>

Garth:you guys have powers to huh

Kate and Humphrey:mhmm

Garth:is that…Lilly

LillY:*giggle*good bye

She shot a huge red beam of energy at Nightshade

Nighthshade:!

He spun his scythe as a black energy beam shot out of it

The two beams hit each other with the two against each other

Garth:go Lilly!

Lilly:*pant*

Kate:GO Lilly!

LillY:hm?

Humphrey:go Lilly go

Lilly:*gasp*Humphrey,Kate,Garth

Nightshade's portion of the blast came closer to Lilly as she tried harder to push her portion closer then…..

The whole blast hit her directly

Garth:*gasp*LILLY NO!

Nightshade:*chuckle*hahahahaaha….it's dobe

Truent:hmph*smirk*look again

Nightshade saw…Lilly she was standing up without a scratch on her

Nightshade:wh-what

Garth:go Lill

Kate:you can do it

Humphrey:we believe in you

Lilly:*sniffle*you guys*smile*I will

Lilly charged at Nightshade,her claws were at his neck when….

Lilly:!

Lilly's eyes turned back to lavender and her aurs disappeared as she fell on the ground unconscious

Nightshade:hahaahhaha

He grabbed Lilly by the neck picking her up

Ngihtshade:no so tough now huh?

He saw a fire ball coming at him,he used his scythe and destroyed it droping Lilly in the process

Nightshade:ha you failed

Garth:did I?

Nightshade looked over and saw Garth had Lilly on his back

Nightshade:Grrrrrr hmph lets go guys

As they left Nightshade teleported into a mist of dark energy Aaron held Misaka in his arms and flew away,Truent was about to leave when he turned around looking at Lilly,Garth,Kate,and Humphrey

Garth:?

Truent then turned around and walked away

Garth:Lilly….

Lilly:…..

Garth looked down in disappointment as he tried to hold back tears

Kate:hey….she's ok

Garth:I know…but….

Kate:yea….

Garth:I made a promise to protect her….I guess I couldn't keep it

Kate:Garth…

Garth:*sniffle*Lilly…I swear I will do allll….everything in my heart,soul,and power to protect you…I swear

Garth hugged Lilly with alittle tears rolling down his face as Lilly remained unconscious

Lilly:…...

Garth licked Lilly's cheek putting he on his back

Kate:wait what was that song Lilly was singing…..it seemed to make her and us stronger

Garth:*sigh*  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>WOW WEE WHAT A EPISODE HUH STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE btw if you want to here to song look it up on youtube its call god in fire<strong>


	29. Episode 29:Split apart

**Episode 29:Split apart**

_Jasper park-Eve and Winston's den(9:30 a.m.)_

Lilly woke up to what she thought was arguing,she stood up and hid listening it sounded like Tony and Winston

Lilly:dad….

Tony:this has gotten outta hand

Winston:…..

Tony:because of your Daughters "powers" my son has gotten hurt on multiple occasions

Winton:get to the point

Tony:I've decided…it is better if they don't stay together…either until you get those "powers" fixed or Garth will find a new mate

Garth:WHAT!

Winston:what!

Tony:Garth can stay with me until I see a change

Garth:wait wait wait wait wait dad your kidding right? You cant be serious

Tony:im sorry son but that omega of yours is only gonna get you killed

Lilly:*gasp*

Garth:b-but you can't do this

Tony:I can and I will now come on

Kate and Humphrey were watching from outside

Garth:no dad…im not going….I love her and I don't care how bad I get hurt ill protect her and make her happy

Tony:I've made my decision now come on

Garth:but…

Tony:I SAID COME ON

Garth looked down walking towards tony talking in a very sad,meiserable,and a teary voice

Garth:ok dad

Tony:were leaving

Just then Lilly ran out in front of Tony

Lilly:please

Tony:im sorry dear but I cant have my son dying

Lilly:b-but

Tony:I said were leaving

Tony turned around and started walking away when Lilly ran in front of him

Lilly:please…we'll work something out

Tony:I SAID WERE LEAVING NOW MOVE

Lilly:*gasp* but…..

Tony:*growl*

Lilly moved out of Tony's way as Tony and Garth started leaving

Kate:Tony wait

Tony:what

Kate:there's a flaw in your plan

Tony:and what is that

Kate:if Lilly and Garth are separated the packs technically are split apart as well

Tony:we'll think of something

Kate:your ruining Garth and Lilly's happiness

Tony turned around and left

Kate and Humphrey walked in the den

Kate:….Lilly

Lilly was watching Tony and Garth leave,her face had a look of pure despair Kate,Humphrey,Winston,and Eve walked towards Lilly

Eve:sw-sweetie

Lilly fell to the ground crying out loud, whining, and whimpering in pure despair

Kate,Humphrey,Winston,and Eve went to Lilly trying to comfort her

Truent was outside as he turned and walked away 

* * *

><p><strong>daaaamnnnnn anyways stay tuned btw udates might slow down<strong>


	30. Episode 30:Gone

**Episode 30: Gone**

_Jasper park-Tony's den (11:00 p.m.)_

Tony was inside his den sleeping while Garth was sitting outside then den

Garth:*sigh*DAMNIT

Garth's ears shot up when he heard rustling in the bushes

Garth:*growl*who's there

Lilly: ow ow…..it's me….WAAAH

Lilly tripped over a branch and fell in front of Garth

Lilly:ow…

Garth:LILLY!?

Garth helped Lilly up hugging her

Garth:*sigh*im sorry Lilly

Lilly:its my fault

Garth:no its not….gaaaah this isn't fair

Lilly:tell me about it

Later Lilly and Garth went on a walk Lilly was looking down while walking

Garth looked at Lilly's eyes it was alittle red

Garth:Lilly…..were you crying

Lilly:well…yea

Garth:*sigh*…damnit…..Lilly im sorry…I just want to be with you

Lilly:well…we can always….

Garth:what

Lilly:we can always run…..run away

Garth:you know…I'd like that

Lilly wagged her tail with joy

Lilly:r-really

Garth:mhmmm….but what about your family

Lilly:forget them….they wouldn't miss me anyways it would probably make them happy if there little omega was gone

Garth saw Lilly was starting to cry again and it looked like she couldn't hold it in

Garth sat down holding his forelegs out signaling her to hug him,Lilly ran to him hugging him

Lilly:so…..you ready to go

Garth nodded as Lilly and Garth prepared to run, and then they were off

_Jasper park-Eve and Winston's den (the next morning)_

Kate:MOM….DAD

Eve:*yawn*what is it hun

Kate:where's Lilly

Winston:wat she's gone!?

Humphrey:we looked everywhere

Tony:WINSTON!where is my son

Winston:where's my daughter

?.?.?:hmph I know

Eve:oh it's you

Truent:hello there

Eve:what did you do to my daughter

Truent:I didn't do anything but im willing to help find her

Kate:where Is she

Truent:I font know exactly,but I do know the direction she went also she is with Garth

Tony:what was your daughter thinking

Kate:she's was thinking that she wanted to be with the one she loved the one that you wouldn't let her be with

Eve:will you be willing to help us…please

Truent:I am…but I need the windar sage and the ragnarok sorceress to come also

Truent pointed to Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey:who us

Truent:mhmm ill explain later hmph lets go

Kate:ok…fine


	31. Episode 31:The search part1

**Episode 31:The search part 1**

_Alito forest-Forest area(7:35a.m.)_

Lilly woke up stretching her legs

Garth:hey Lil

Lilly:*yawn*hey Garth

Garth:are you sure you want to run away like this

Lilly:mhmm totally…..its exciting

Garth petted Lilly's ears as she snuggled with his paw

Garth:*giggle*your so adorable

Lilly:at least I get to be alone with you

Lilly changed her tone to a seductive one causing Garth to blush

Lilly:so where to next hun

Garth pointed to the Alito mountains

(the Alito mountains close to Jasper park)

Lilly:sure thing let's go

_Truent's car(7:36 p.m.)_

Truent was driving his red Alpha Romero Breara

With Kate and Humphrey in the front seat

Humphery:this is so uncomfortable

Truent:you're a wolf im not surprised

Truent turned into an unknown forest

Kate:what is this place

Truent:this is Alito forest

Truent stopped the car and got out as he walked to the passenger side,he opened the door and picked up Kate and Humphrey by the stomach helping them to the ground

Kate:*sigh*ok….where to

Truent touched his sungasses and the lens turned blue as he could now see paw prints

Truent:that way

As they set off walking towards Lilly and Garths' location Truent had a bad feeling about this forest

?:you better hope you get to them before I do*evil laugh*

Truent turned around but saw no one

Kate:whats wrong

Truent:did you hear that

Humphrey:I didn't hear anything

Truent:n…never mind let's go

_Alito forest-clear cut(10:00 p.m.)_

Lilly:*pant**pant*can we take a break please

Garth:ok hun let's take a break

Lilly sat down next to Garth as Garth looked at her

Garth:you hungry

Lilly:nope

Garth turned away when he heard a loud grumbling noise and he looked at Lilly's stomach as she looked away blushing

Garth:your tummy says otherwise

Lilly:ok…..maybe im alittle hungry

Garth:wait here ill go get you something to eat

Lilly:ok*smile*

Garth ran off into the forest,Lilly turned away and looke at the moon

Lilly:I think everything is going to be ok

?:hahhaaha I don't think so

Lilly gasped and looked around seeing no one around her as she put her head down falling back asleep

Lilly:please hurry back Garth

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates...stay tuned...it might take a while sorry im busy with alot of things i check my messaes daily so if you have any questions feel free to go on the q and a story i made or just message me ill respond right away<strong>


End file.
